Value Thing
by KuroKageIke
Summary: Yaoi, Lemon... CrescendoxFredericxJazz. Frederic has fallen into ill after Jazz and him conversate after a while. After the payment of his recovery, Frederic must now owe them back. Rated M for Mature Thanks whoever review it, Ying I think it goes.


I claim no rights of the Eternal Sonata characters in this story while making it to. Contains yaoi, rated M for mature rape, sex or gores. Don't like yaoi combine with Mature ness, turn back now and don't read! Thanks all…

* * *

_Seem like only yesterday my world had been changing from that hell war with Count Waltz…Everything was calm, everything seems perfect. What should I dream more to make this world more peaceful? Light, guide me once more for my reach of this world… Let you be my evidence…_

"Frederic? Frederic Francois Chopin!" An expanding voice far away was heard beyond his back. Frederic Francois Chopin, the musical talent hand pianist sees around and there was Jazz. Jazz, leader of Andantino whom is childhood with a prince name Crescendo. The pianist didn't lay a finger on any of his body's object, just a mere blink to his incoming comrade.

Andantino's leader steps forward behind Frederic's back, minding a question. "Mind if I sit here aside? Only if you like to." Talent of piano tips and motion, Frederic close his eyes softly and lays away then nod. "Certainly, my friend." Jazz gives a grin and stands with.

Jazz's feet wander off the cliff when sitting beside. Wind blows softly, mixture feeling of how they are now. Their hands were inches away, locking his eyes at where Frederic was to look at. "So… What make you blank, Frederic?"

"Oh, it's just that how we changed this place… Forte, Agogo Forest… Everything… I never realize our time going fast and our results for this world…"

His friend laid a finger on his shoulder, smiling to his downing friend. "We did it because of team work. You maybe betrayed us but you came back afterwards when being missing. Look, don't get anything that change this 'world' crap gets you to. It's not worth it to think in the past of how we did it by stopping Waltz's people. C'mon Frederic, think about the bright side and see how much it change right now."

Frederic directs himself to the city then back to his friend, Jazz whom wanting him to forget. "Oh Jazz I think you are right, maybe I think over too much. Maybe I'm not ready for this kind of thing, maybe I'm just… Over worried much excellence work we did… Maybe we cease error or…"

Jazz's fingertips pressed his lips giving a smile.

* * *

"If there was a actual problem, leave it to me and Crescendo. Things are changing around here now that he's the king. We can handle it. You can sit back and make yourself living while we take care of everything, all right? No need to worry." His hand runs through to Frederic's fuzzy and gentle hair. "All right?"

Frederic reddened a little, turning away from his friend. "All right Jazz, if you must insist so." His hand ignites against Jazz's when hands were touching. Leader of Andantino noticed. "Frederic, your hand it's bit warm."

The pianist removes his hand, standing up to his feet as his face gone redder. "Oh, it's nothing I just not feeling so well!" He makes a run on until his comrade grabs his hand's wrist nearby when it slaps. "Whoa, hold on Frederic, are you all right?"

Jazz grabs Frederic's arm and swings him toward his own body, poking foreheads at one of each other's head to feel their temperature. "Hmm… You are warm, are you sure you aren't getting a fever? If you do I'll take you back, ok?"

"Don't joke around Jazz I am not… Ugh…" So reckless, Frederic falls down nearly onto the surface's floor but man with brown hair (Jazz) caught his back. "Frederic! Oh you over do it, Frederic you do have a fever." He gives slight grins and carries Frederic to his arms and together leaves into Crescendo's castle.

Exposing with pure feverish, Frederic pants louder after his coat was remove leaving his fancy outfit under on. "His fever gone bit worst, maybe the weather is changing around eh Crescendo?"

Crescendo trace his hands onto the fevering man's side cheek, nodding. "Perhaps he caught it from the weather, or maybe something else… Maybe like… Stress situation." His gold eyes locks on Frederic whom standing on bed panting bit louder from the strong headache processing through. "We need to do something, we need something cold to purify the sickness."

Outside ranged and it was the clock telling a signal that it's afternoon.

The prince rubs his chin, thinking. "Doctors won't work, maybe a creative herbs will do the trick." Jazz shook head, denying the choice. "No, it wouldn't work that way. What about… Body?"

Crescendo lock his eyes to Jazz, his childhood friend that known so long. "What, what about body?"

His friend smiles and explains. "Body can secure one to another's body right? If we can give our cold body to his, it'll communicate and lower his pressure under level."

"You crazy, I may not be married but that is absolute… Outrageous!"

"Fine, you don't have to but I will because I want him better in the morning. Get out if you don't like men mending each other." He started to unbuckle himself off of clothes and ready bed with Frederic to lend his cold body in aid.

"Ugh, you have strange actions Jazz. But I guess you do have a point…" Crescendo gives up and too himself remove his clothing into robes then stands other side where it opens. "I am sorry sir Frederic but I hope you mind us guiding you out of the bad pressure. Hope you rest well."

"I knew you couldn't deny it." Jazz said, smirking with his eye brown tilts near. "Oh shut up, Jazz. Just doing this for my citizens." The majesty complained. "Oh whatever." Lastly said Jazz as they both close their eyes and slept. Their cold body supported Frederic's warm body, tempering it down to his original temperature he was always as.

During in around morning dawn, Frederic who caught the sick pressure fever awoken. His arms were stuck, unbarring to move it around so he turns and look who was aside of him. It was his friends and comrade who helped him stop the insane count Waltz. Crescendo and Jazz…

"O-oh my…"

Jazz raise up arms after he heard his fevering friend's voice and turns on a lamp nearby their bed. "Ah, Frederic. Are you feeling better?" Crescendo caught after that, scrubbing his hair as his golden blonde hair traces back and his strong muscles show. "Ah, it seems like he is. Hey Crescendo, look that's better and up so early."

"Yes, I hear you Jazz. Frederic," The majesty rubs his eyes with hands. "Had you slept well, is your body temperature and the feeling of headache disappears? Have we guide you fully well with ours?"

Frederic Francois Chopin, man of talents and caught feverish again sudden color of red that traces on his face. "O-Oh… W-what does that mean?"

"We used our 'mature' body for you. Now that we made you better… You owe me one. No, not only me, but you must please Crescendo one as well." Jazz said, winking toward Frederic.

Crescendo caught an attention when he heard his name while closing his royal robe. "All right, why am I into this Jazz? I'm doing it for the sake of my citizens."

"But you did help him get him better and now he owe us." Jazz grins while Frederic blushes more than usual. The majesty looks outside of the dawning morning, thinking what his talent friend should return back in favor. "Let see… But first, what about you Jazz? You stated it, now I first must hear yours."

Leader of Andantino investigated his pile mind. Frederic was standing middle of where they are, waiting for their orders of favor. "Anytime…" Frederic Francois Chopin said, redden still. Bed wrinkles all bit over while time flies slowly.

Jazz smiled, "Since we gave our body to him for a chill out… It's time for him to do back when we have those kind of problems if we ever get that."

"I thought you want it right now or sometime later, you idiot." Said Crescendo, ready to make a hit to Jazz for being an idiotic man. The sun hasn't rise up to surface ground yet for the day start.

"Yeah, I know." Answered Jazz, giving one more smirking. "We are going to do it tonight."

"What is it?" Crescendo asks, locking his eyes at Jazz.

"He has to please us with his own giving body."

Frederic and Crescendo gives a flinching momentary with no words and nothing to contrast. They are ready to make a falling behind their bed but they wouldn't, they just remain where they are looking to Jazz. But then, Frederic talent pianist complains. "But why would I do that, I can do other thing than just that… I mean… I'm thirty nine years old and I am old for you two to given such demanding favor…" He was silent.

"It doesn't matter by age, it by your beauty."

The pianist gives a blushing expression, more lost than before. "W-what… Oh fine… I shall have nothing against it, Jazz and your majesty." Bowing even though they are in bed.

"Good. Don't worry it won't hurt. Do you object your majesty?" Crescendo shakes his head with no objection of this deal. "No." Jazz smiles bright, "Good."

They return their head on pillows and rest more until the day had risen when it strikes at seven o'clock directly morning. Afterwards when it was already morning around eight, Frederic Francois Chopin had gone mind intercepting when thinking about their bed at night to pleasure his two herons. "Oh how can I not object of how I feel for that kind of thing? No, I should not disappoint, maybe it won't go bad as it was… I should please them since they are kind enough helping me be well… Yes, I should. Please Frederic Francois Chopin, smile and be prepare on task, don't get this into you!" He slaps both of his cheeks and heads on straight minded.

Crescendo's side, he place his inked feather onto a paper to signify his name of accepting terms and alliances. But his mind invokes through about tonight's pleasuring and he hesitates to take a load off and return where he was. But it was no use, he can't stop and his body frills. A servant of his underlings came in with tray of teacups and pot fill with magnificent taste of likes. "Milord?"

His eyes turn to her. "Yes, Mina? What is it?"

She smiles and places the tray onto his counter desk then slaps her skirt around from dirt and air dust. "You are sweating harshly milord, are you all right? Do you need any medication to calm down?" Questioning him while Crescendo slaps his own forehead losing so much forcing mind.

He waves his hand. "Yes, but I mind some water to it if that is all right with you." She nods and heads back down to fetch medicine for him. His body hesitates more with shaking feeling finale tonight. "I just need to calm down… I really do… Well, once I am done working I'll think what I'll do." The majesty picks up his pace and returns his work.

Jazz was tilts his neck side to side stretching from his long work of inspecting home for their safety. "That's a long day… I wonder how it will go tonight, I hope Frederic all warming up. Just for a night and it'll be fine. Less thinking and more working and after more working, less work and more thinking." He left to Forte.

Evening, four o'clock the evening blends with amazing purple, orange and yellowy colors settled of everything calmly.

All three met at Majesty Crescendo's diner room where food serves. "Ah, you two came at the right time! Frederic, Jazz." Smiling Crescendo said, looking at them peacefully. Frederic nods, placing his watch back tied on his waist. "Yes, it's really a coincidence your majesty."

Jazz stretch. "Shall we eat?" Crescendo nods and order his maids and servant to bring in goods onto tables and they pleasures themselves mannerly. Nearly night is coming and Frederic's heart pounds deviously it just cannot bare himself to cry or complain. They talk while ago but then when night is striking they just say nothing at all.

When time has come, they excused themselves and travel to royal hot spring only to private men side. Shying Frederic places his neck chief off of his coat. Jazz and Crescendo remove their garments and robes, tracing themselves nakedly in front of Frederic. Frederic didn't side with them when they came into the heated water.

Leader Jazz and Majesty Crescendo were close but Frederic was far distances away from them. Jazz looks at him and swam near to the far away Frederic and nabs his arm. "Don't need to be shy, we are men after all~." Teasing leader said, grinning. Beyond his back, Crescendo swam after. "Yes Frederic, why so stun out of embarrassment quick of we men?"

"Oh…" Finally he said while catching his breath. "I-I'm just nervous about tonight… It never had left me alone; I just wanted today a good day not s-so embarrassing… Jazz, please listen to me I just cannot do it! I just cannot!"

Jazz grins again. "Sorry, you made the deal but don't worry all you do is cuddle your body against us for a while until we are tired. Once day has ended it's over and you don't have to debt it anymore."

"Y-you certain?" Said so shaking more.

Jazz nod for his answer, "Yes."

Frederic felt certain himself, only be naked for the day and it's over. Crescendo couldn't do anything but smile but he knows something will change their mind about it once being so squeaky clean and now getting so dirty up by touching one to another. Jazz and Frederic held each other in arms, telling jokes and gossiping of their day's eye met and jobs problems were occurring. Crescendo stands there still smiling and joins their conversation until they were ready to leave the hot spring.

The clothing of theirs was thrown into laundry and leaves with robe on. Their environments will be return if left behind tomorrow trace on the pick up room. Night has finally come and Frederic was fallen onto bed blushing. It was time so he removes his robe off in front of their eyes.

Jazz whistle of his young body even though his age were older. "Nice Frederic, how you kept your body so young?"

Naked Frederic has no secret actually about it and answered. "I don't really know my body had been like this since I was growing up. Now… Can we get this over with?" Jazz understands and positions himself on the left side.

Frederic looks at Crescendo who hasn't move for a while. "Your majesty?"

"Huh, yes Frederic?" Smiling shows to his face. "Yes?"

"Are… You going to join in?"

Crescendo nod. "I was blanking out… I am sorry I worried you." He walks over and lies beside.

Frederic came across and step on them soft then get under the blanket in middle. Crescendo and Jazz came closer against Frederic's body for his warmth and comfort. Frederic blushes when his body was toward at Crescendo. Jazz's hand pressed against his butt cheeks and then pinches which caused the middle pianist pants. "A-ah!"

"Jazz, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, but I'm changing things around." Smirking as his pokes a finger inside Frederic's butt hole.

Frederic gasped and shudders. "A-aah!"

Jazz's fingers inside were exploring and gaining him wetter each second and wiggle. Frederic clung onto his majesty's side of his robe making noises soundly when Jazz does his tease inside.

Crescendo knew what would happen so he held Frederic tight and allow Jazz to move on. "Y-your majesty, p-please tell him t-to stop…" Panting louder and crying out of embarrassment.

His majesty places his lips onto the teary Frederic's lip to silent him. "Don't worry, we'll make you like those feeling. So shh…"

Frederic wept as he silent himself by his majesty's kiss while Jazz fingering him still. It was deeper and he burst out crying. No noise outside of their door heard because majesty Crescendo's home is sound proof. Crescendo trace his fingertip onto Frederic's lip, silencing him more and kisses again. Frederic turns his kiss, panting more and more.

Few moments later, Frederic in middle burst out small while liquid from his hole. "A-ahh…" Jazz grabs both his waist and causes him to gasp.

"Mind to keep him silent more, Crescendo? Just trying to finish him so you can have him lastly. Don't worry Frederic; this is what I meant now I change it. Don't think it the other way, ok?"

Frederic obeys, shutting his eye for a while as Jazz places his erection inside. The piano man burst more loudly voice over but Crescendo jerks his head for another kiss and holding him. Leader of Andantino make his move by starting a thrust inside his hole out and in, causing Frederic more louder moan and falling small tears leak. It was his first never were to experience ever by anyone else.

Crescendo bit the pianist's neck and down where his two nipples are at and sucks it. His hand helps Jazz to enter deeper and exploring through by spreading the seduced man's butt cheek apart. And it has gone longer enough for Frederic telling them for a resting. Jazz's erection toughens more inside of Frederic's hole and shoves him down to raise his butt up and blasted deeper with many cums it defines inside.

"Augh, oohh… M-Mm…" Frederic silently clutters his teeth onto the soft clean sheets while Jazz continually struck harder. More thrust, Jazz leaks inside of him quick. "Ah!" Dropping Frederic down on bed and his erection squirts many of white sticky liquid beyond his back and smiles. "Your turn Crescendo."

"Frederic seems exhausted." Said his majesty, swiping his hands on his lips away by saliva. "I should do it another time for mean of time."

"It's your choice man." Jazz's hand explore through Frederic's back hair. "It was good, just trying to be his first so someone can stop being so annoying."

"Maybe that's how you are." Laughing Crescendo mocks his friend, holding Frederic close against his muscular chest. "Well, maybe next time I can do it to him. I don't want his weak body to strain anymore than now. All right?"

"That's fine with me. Now… It's late, want to sleep?"

"That's fine with me as well. Good night, Jazz."

Jazz nods, wrapping his left arm around Frederic while Frederic snoozed. "Night your majesty."

Crescendo lock his eyes to Frederic and kisses him. "Good night… Frederic." A smile shown of his mouth and turns off the lamp before he takes off sleeping. While they slept, Frederic smiles a little.

"Good night Jazz, your majesty…"

Jazz gain what he wants but what Majesty Crescendo wanted is just Frederic's beautiful smile.

* * *

Read and Review, it's my first liking to these couples since I played Eternal Sonata. Although... Crescendo wasn't a good player to use though so but he still has the looks lol~!


End file.
